


Four Seasons Total Asgard

by ThunderRyder



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asgardian Peter Parker, Asgardian Tony Stark, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Four Seasons Total Landscaping, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderRyder/pseuds/ThunderRyder
Summary: Loki Odinson is given an impossible task, find a place on Asgard to announce his brother’s upcoming coronation.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Four Seasons Total Asgard

Loki has an impossible yet glorious task. Find a place to announce his older brother's upcoming coronation. He'll never understand why his father thought it was a good idea to entrust him with such a task.

So when Loki walks into a local business, Four Seasons Total Landscaping, he's in love. This little store would be the perfect place to host Thor's announcement.

He walks into the store. The farm and gardening equipment hang on the walls and sit on shelves. Hoses, gardening hoes, gloves, boots, hedge trimmers, you name it, it’s there.

He walks up to the counter to find a young boy, about his age, wearing a lanyard, tipped back in his chair. He fiddles around with one of those little block things from Midgard. They're called Rubix cubes. Loki doesn't know why they're called Rubix cubes. He won't put effort into finishing that thought. 

The boy, Peter Parker Richardson, according to the name tag, looks up and falls back in his chair. Loki cringes at the sound as Peter hops to his feet.

"Um, hello your royal highness," Peter says with a bow.

Loki felt a touch of euphoria when Peter bows. 

"Is your manager here? I wish to talk to him." Loki asks.

"Oh sure," Peter says, walking to the back door, taking the key from his lanyard, and placing it in the lock. He turns it and walks through to the back.

Loki can hear some murmuring but a couple of minutes later, the manager came out.

He was an older man, probably 2700 or so. His name tag read Anthony Howardson.

Anthony bows to him and held it for a few moments before standing up.

"I am burdened with a glorious purpose." Loki starts.

“And what kind of purpose is that?” Anthony interrupts.

“I must find a place that will house my brother’s announcement,” Loki says, pulling out some gold and silver posters from his little bag.

“And out of all the places in the 9 realms, you chose here?” Anthony questions.

“Yes, I thought it would be perfect,” Loki said with a slight sneer to his tone.

“I mean, it’s your funeral. Cremetorium’s across the street from here.” Anthony jokes dryly.

Loki chuckles at the comment.

“And if I wanted to get fucked, I would go over to the adult book store next door and buy something from there.”

Anthony chuckles dryly, asking “So, what do you want me to do?”

“Is there anywhere where I can put a podium and a bunch of posters?” Loki asks, “The side of the garage looks perfect.”

“Sure. just out back.” Anthony introduces him.

Anthony walks across the store, stepping outside. Loki follows behind him, a bag of posters and a foldable pedestal hanging at his side.

“Do you need any help?” Anthony asks.

“You hold these up” Loki pulls out a couple of gold and silver posters with ‘Restore The Soul of Asgard’ written on them. He hands them to Anthony. “I’ll stick them with a spell.”

He’ll never understand why Thor chose that as his, slogan, but he’s forced to stomach it none the less. 

One by one, the posters went up. It took about a quarter of an hour but soon the side of the garage was cover in gold and silver posters patterned like a chess board.

Loki pulls out a pedestal and sets it in front of the garage.

Now, they need Thor.


End file.
